The Ice Queen
by Haloxoxo
Summary: She is as cold as the ice clinging on to the rooftops. Her words are crisp and flat. No one understands her because she doesn't let anyone in. All he wants to know is what is her favorite season? Will she let him melt away the ice that covers her heart?


A/N:I own nothing but the idea.

Ice Queen by Alice Hoffman inspired me to write this one-shot if you haven't read Ice Queen I advise you to do so because it is amazing from the very first word to last. I think everyone can relate to this in some way. It's diversity day at my school today and this kind of fits with diversity, I want to know about you and how you are different in a good way.

Love,

Haloxoxo.

P.S. This is one-shot not a story tough luck deak with it :P

* * *

She is the ice queen no one would ever underestimate that because it is a solid fact.

She is as cold as the ice clinging on to the rooftops.

Her words are crisp and flat,

She is as pale as snow,

She is a spoiled brat,

Most would say,

But no one truly knows her,

They are too afraid of her,

And no one dares to say one word to her.

Her heart is said to be frozen with ice,

Hard as a stone,

It will never shatter.

Through her amber eyes,

She sees the world differently,

She doesn't see the color red,

Instead she sees a snowy white.

It doesn't matter the season,

She will never be able to see scarlet ever again,

She knows this a little too well,

She never appreciated scarlet until it was no longer visible to her eye.

She is cursed,

Not with beauty,

But with death wishes,

For every wish she makes,

Someone close to her dies.

Take her mother,

She wished she would never see her mother's face ever again,

That night her mother died in a car crash on a service road,

Heading to a party in the Hamptons,

But her mother never would make it to the party.

She wished to never see her mother again,

Her wish came true,

Because she would never see her mother alive once more,

But she still wishes dreadful wishes.

One wish made her like this,

She wished the unthinkable,

She wished to be strike by lighting,

Her wish came true.

She was hit by a splash of lighting,

This is how she lost the color red,

This is the pain she lives with everyday,

This is why her right side is weaker than her left,

And this is why she doesn't wish anymore.

Wishes are cruel jokes to her,

Even though she is still very young,

She has given up on the wishing process,

Because all it causes her is pain.

She is used to being ignored,

She is used to being a loner,

She is used to being the feared one,

And she is used to no one liking her.

Well she was,

That was until he came along and changed everything.

"Nice day out" he commented looking out the window admiring the falling leaves.

She doesn't say one word; she keeps her focus on the teacher. Ignoring him and his comment on the changing leaves outside, because she can't see the same as him. To her everything is the same and it will never change a different color.

"What's your favorite season?" he asked curious and bored with the lecture that the teacher was teaching.

She still doesn't say a word.

"My favorite season is fall because of the leaves changing colors" he said hoping she would talk if he said something first.

She still stayed quiet pretending to be paying full attention to the teacher.

"She's not going to talk to you, she is too good for you or anybody else" Skye Hamilton said annoyed; Skye hates how everyone tries to talk to the ice queen when they know very well that the ice queen will never say anything back.

"How do you know?" he questioned.

"She is the ice queen and she won't talk to anyone that isn't good enough to her. Which is basically the whole school, so give up already because she is a lost cause" Skye huffed.

The bell rang and the ice queen stood up quickly and sprinted to her next class. Unfortunately for her today she has to give a speech on what season is her favorite season and she is not looking forward to speaking in front of the whole class who all hate her.

"Who wants to go first?" the teacher asked enthused.

"I will" he said standing up from the back of the classroom.

"Very well Mr. Harrington, please share your speech with us" the teacher encouraged Derrick to stand in front of the room and talk to the whole class.

"My favorite season is fall, because of soccer mostly. However I love fall because the leaves are changing all different colors and it feels as though they are connected. Even though they are all different colors, but the fact that they are all changing at the same time and going through the same experience makes it seem as they are connected with a strong bond. I wish that everyone could accept the people who are different from them for who they are, because we are all going through the same process of life" Derrick gave his speech, "Oh yeah, go Tomahawks".

"Very well done, Mr. Harrington; who wants to go next?" the teacher asked the whole class, who were still clapping for Derrick.

In the back of the room emerged an ice queen coming to the center stage. She didn't say one word that she would be giving her speech instead she walked up to the podium and stood there waiting for everyone to stop clapping and give their attention to her.

"Winter is cold, dark, brutal, and unkind. Yet winter is my favorite season and it's not because I named the ice queen of the school. It is because the only color anyone can see on the streets is the color white and that is the only color winter seems to like. For me, I can't see the color red so everything that is red in real life isn't visible to my eyes instead everything crimson turns a snowy white. When winter comes I feel like I'm a part of the world because I see what they all see. Winter gives me the chance to not feel alone or different. I don't wish for anything because wishes don't do any good" her eyes locked on to his and never left his eyes throughout her whole entire speech.

He had asked her what her favorite season is and she gave him the answer like he was the only one in the room.

"Excellent job Ms. Block" the teacher raved.

Massie walked back to her seat and sat down; she took in the applause that her classmates are giving her because this is the first time she has ever been noticed in the world.

"Good job Block" Derrick patted her on the back; he knew she would talk again, but he never knew when.

She needed time to grieve over her mother's death and if that took five years for her to finally come to amends then it was okay with him. He will always be her best friend even if she doesn't say one word to him because he knows she needs him more than anything else in the world.

Massie didn't talk for the rest of the day even though the whole school was swarming around her to hear her say another word. She kept her mouth shut. It wasn't until she was walking home with Derrick; she opened her mouth to say something more.

"My dad told me that my mom was planning on killing herself that night" Massie said out of the blue; Derrick always wanted her to talk to him about her mother but she didn't before.

She only told him that her one wish killed her mother.

"I guess that means your wish didn't kill her after all" Derrick said gently; hoping not to upset Massie by talking about wishes.

"Don't say the W word" Massie hissed scared of the word wish.

"It's just a word" Derrick argued logically.

"I would agree with you if it hadn't been for the lighting incident" Massie said honestly.

"You were in the town where the most lighting shocks occur and you didn't expect to get hit by lighting holding a flyswatter by a window?" Derrick asked.

"Well excuse me, but I never knew all the rules you have to follow during a lighting storm" Massie said defensively.

"You should have read about where you were going before you actually got there" Derrick teased.

"Whatever" Massie sighed; letting him win the argument.

"Don't pout when you know that I'm right" Derrick said playfully hitting Massie on the arm.

"I'm not pouting. I don't care if you're right or not" Massie spat.

"Now don't get cranky either" Derrick said.

"Today was weird" Massie said changing the subject.

"How was different from any other day?" Derrick asked.

"Well everyone was practically kissing my feet because I talked. It was like the biggest deal ever" Massie said thinking about the day.

"You haven't talked this long in five years, Block. Everyone was really shocked when you did because they all thought you would never talk again" Derrick told the truth; he has heard so much from his friends, mostly lies about Massie that it's unbelievable.

One rumor was that Massie became mute after winning a screaming match at a local roller-rink, but that quickly died when everyone realized that Massie would never step foot in a roller-rink.

"Okay I haven't talked in five years big deal" Massie said defensive.

"Massie it seemed like you hated everyone because you didn't talk to anyone" Derrick said seriously; he was hurt when she stopped talking to him.

Massie could tell that he was hurt by her cold five year shoulder deal because Derrick called her by her first name and he only calls her that when it is serious.

"Would you talk to people who call you the ice queen?" Massie asked.

"I don't know" Derrick told the truth, because he has never been called the ice king so he doesn't know how it feels like.

"Why do you call me an ice queen? Do you honestly think I don't feel feelings anymore?" Massie asked wanting to know the truth.

"I don't call you that, but I think the people who do don't think you do have feelings anymore because you don't show your feelings" Derrick gave his best answer.

"I still feel and today felt like I was almost the old me. The one before the incident, but then I remembered who I really am and I immediately felt sickened to my stomach because one speech led people to believe that my ice had finally melted away. Only they were disappointed when it didn't last more than two minutes" Massie broke down her wall and let Derrick in on how she truly feels about the world around her.

"Massie, I admit that I believed the ice had melted away because I saw a spark of the old you when you gave your speech. And it brought back memories and reminded why I-never mind" Derrick said letting his thought go.

"No, what did it remind you of?" Massie asked intrigued.

"Do you honestly not know?" Derrick asked baffled.

"No" Massie said shaking her head.

"Ugh I wish that you could see how much I love you" Derrick screamed frustrated with Massie.

"You said the W word" Massie gasped.

"You were too busy focusing on the W word that you didn't even hear the part where I screamed I love you" Derrick said in disbelief that Massie paid more attention to a word than three important ones.

"Say what?" Massie asked.

"I love you" Derrick breathed slowly.

"How can you possibly love an ice queen?" Massie asked curious.

"You're not an ice queen, you're a snow angel" Derrick said smiling at Massie.

"I love you too" Massie let the words fall from her mouth and as soon as they did a pair of lips locked on to hers.

The kiss was long and passionate and with one kiss the ice melted off of the queen's heart. She is no longer the ice queen because she now has someone to live for and the W word is no longer a curse. For it brought them together and she is ever so grateful to have his undying love, because she only wanted to be loved all along. She was used to be a loner but now she can't imagine a minute without him by her side.

She pulled away from the kiss and whispered into his ear; "Winter".

* * *

I would love it if you hit that green button below and give me a review:)


End file.
